


I can't believe security can be this hot

by okinawanheartbreaker



Category: Rainy Reprise!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Momo deserves better, Reader-Insert, hot security guy, implied Jason Smith/Kobayashi Kohaku, unrequited Nosegeru/Kobayashi Kohaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okinawanheartbreaker/pseuds/okinawanheartbreaker
Summary: Most find it quite difficult to be under the scrutiny of an authoritative person, let alone a police officer. Especially with that one security guy, who stares down at you with a cold and strict gaze, and somehow… you can’t seem to figure out just what his deal is.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at Tenkyuu Academy, and you were new to the idol life. Momo, who was a first-year student, was showing you around the premises as a result of the principal who allocated him to this task.

 

“Oh, and [Name]! You haven’t met some of our senpais haven’t you?” You were a first year, and of course, you were only introduced to the people in your cohort. You were too nervous to speak to the upperclassmen, especially since most of them were leaders of units and overall, they were tall and held themselves with so much confidence.

 

You shook your head and laughed, “Haha, Momoji-kun, you know I haven’t!”

 

Momo shook his head with a smile, “I’m in track team with one of them! I can introduce you to him and he can also introduce you to the other senpai!”

 

“Kobayashi-senpai?” You asked curiously.

 

“Yes, Kobayashi Kohaku!”

 

Nervously, you nodded and Momo brought you to class 3-S. “Kohaku-senpai!”

 

Kohaku turned to the door, holding a love letter in his hand which he obviously couldn’t read. The papers were littered with yellow highlighter and plastic tabs, but the papers were forgotten when Kohaku leapt up to give Momo a hug. “Momo! Are you here to see Kazama-san?”

 

Momo nodded, “I came here to introduce [Name]-chan to you guys!”

 

Kohaku glanced up and smiled to where you stood at the door. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you!” Moving away, he walked over to [Name] and gave her/him a hug. “Are you here to meet the other third-years? I’m sure they’ll be more than happy to meet you!”

 

“Kazama-san!” Kohaku yelled out, and Shigeru looked up.

 

~~“Whats up~~ bitfch ~~”~~ Shigeru glanced up, his glasses glazed over once he noticed he was being called over by Kohaku. “What is it.”

 

“Meet [Name]-chan! She’s new to Tenkyuu Academy!” Without much force, Kohaku pushed her over to where Shigeru sat with muchas grace and dignity.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kazama-san,” You say politely, hand outstretched for a handshake.

 

Shigeru coolly shakes your hand, before pushing his goggles up. “Its nice to meet u ‘ he say as he hand you banana


	2. Chapter 2

Months pass and you and Shigerunion have grown to be close friends. You learn more about Shigerunion overtime with one secret being more prominent than the rest: That he was a yakuzanion.

 

So it was only natural for you two friends that Shigeru invited you over to his main house where you were to meet the rest of the Kazama family, who were to observe you under great scrutiny in order to determine if you were good enough to be Shigeru’s friend.

 

Nervously, you walked through the front door of the Kazama household and without much thought…

 

You looked up.

 

Your eyes met with the cold gaze of another Kazama family member, his hair properly slicked back as he wore a crisp and freshly ironed pinstripe suit, looking professional and clean all in one. His eyes narrowed in his goggles.

 

With a smile, you hold out your hand, “Hello, I’m [Name]-chan, it’s nice to meet you, Mr…?”

 

The stranger did not waver in his intimidating stance, even has he gave a small, polite nod. “Does not matter to you. Come this way, the rest of the Kazama family are expecting you.” He said with a sharp turn.

 

Then he stopped.

 

“Please keep in mind, for the nearby future, to be more…” He made a face, “Prompt with these kinds of gatherings. It  is not becoming of a person to be late, let alone to a meeting with the Kazama family.”

 

With that he continued walking.

 

You were taken aback.

 

What a prick??? He was so  **hot** though???


	3. Betrayal

The meeting with the rest of the Kazama family had gone... surprisingly well. After that tense encounter with Shigeru's hot security cousin (he had informed you that it was his cousin), you were unsure of whether everything else would go smoothly. 

Nevertheless, hot security guy was surprisingly accommodating the moment you had stepped into the room with the rest of the Kazama family. But... he didn't seem to speak past formalities. It had been disappointing, yes, especially since you were so keen to learn more about this mysterious man with an enchanting gaze. 

He was just so hot????? 

But at this point, there didn't seem to be much you could do about it, considering it was a formal gathering where the Kazamas were to scrutinize  _you,_ and not the other way around. 

Needless to say, the gathering was a success and Shigeru was relieved that it had gone surprisingly well. Later on, you thought, you would ask him more about the hot security guy. 

That was what you thought the moment you stepped into Tenkyuu Academy the following morning. 

 

However, everyone's attention was snatched away as they focused on one issue in particular. 

Momo was upset. (To say the very least). 

However, it didn't seem too obvious to the members of Lyra and Fenrir. If anything, Momo seemed more standoffish than usual and did not interact in the same sunny way that he usually interacts in. Even Kohaku was clueless. 

But little did he know, he was the sole cause for Momo's sudden change in emotions. 

"I have no idea... The first moment, we were discussing the final live and the next..." Kohaku rubbed the back of his head, "Momo-kun seemed really upset...? Or at least... he just didn't want to talk to anyone anymore." 

You had asked him first since he seemed incapable of keeping his mouth shut and never failed to tell the truth. As you were about to continue pressing on, the door had slammed open and it was...

 

Momo. 

 

"Senpai, you liar." His voice was cold and held little to no soft quality to its tone. 

 

Kohaku turned around from where he was standing and furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced over to where Momo stood angrily. 

 

"You think you can just  _say Yuuto-san is your favourite Lyra member and get away with it..._?" 

 

"Momo-kun...?" He asked in confusion. 

 

Momo walked over swiftly and angrily, with an accusatory finger pointing at Kohaku. "You have disregarded my feelings and emotions for the last time, senpai!" 

~~Shigeru in the back, "what the fuck"~~

Kohaku shook his head calmly, "Momo-kun, do not misunderstand what I say. Yuuto-kun is my favourite Lyra member for we have shared a past in Fenrir. He was someone that I trusted with my heart and soul, and-" 

Momo shook his head, "No. Yuuto-kun has no redeeming qualities" 

"what" 

"what" 

Kohaku squints and continues, "Which is why Yuuto-kun is my favourite Lyra member." 

"Am i at least your favourite track member" 

Kohaku hesitates. 

"Senpai." 

"..." 

_**"Senpai."** _

"My favourite track member is Kazuya-kun." 

"Son of a," 

Kohaku raises his hand, "Momo-kun. Please." Carefully, Kohaku walked up to Momo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, a gentle smile on his face. "One day, you will understand that you don't need my validation to be happy. You are a strong and powerful person and I want you to understand that without me having to say it." 

 

 

Momo went quiet, but his face was still hardened. 

"I hope you understand, Momo-kun." 

"Who's your favourite brown-haired person." 

Kohaku sighed, "Me." 

Momo's frown deepened and pulls away from Kohaku, his voice stern. "Understand this, senpai. I am not here to listen to you, I am my own person. Note this, senpai, I am going to train and one day, I am going to absolutely annihilate you." 

Kohaku did not respond, but his face lost all sense of gentleness and he shook his head. "Momo-kun... you bring this upon yourself." 

"You mean nothing to me, senpai. Goodbye." 

Swiftly, Momo leaves the classroom and Kohaku crosses his arms with a deep sigh. "See you later, [Name]-chan." 

You were left dumbfounded with a confused Shigeru in the corner, who was eating a hot dog, his eyebrows drawn together. 

Well back to hot security guy

 


End file.
